1. Field of the Invention
Iron Plumbing Corrosion Minimizing Method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, devices have been used in iron and steel piping systems in which magnesium anodes are in contact with the water flowing therethrough, and the anode being electrically connected to the iron or steel system to provide a galvanic cell in which the magnesium rather than the iron or steel is subjected to corrosion.
An example of such a galvanic cell and method of using the same to protect an iron or steel piping system is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,712 entitled "Water Conditioning Method and Apparatus" that issued to William O'Keefe Sr. on Sept. 19, 1967.
The device disclosed in the O'Keefe patent as well as in other prior art patents have the operational disadvantage that the anode tends to have a thin film of magnesium hydroxide in a gelatinous form adhere thereto. The film so formed renders the magnesium passive and the galvanic couple has a limited benefit on the iron or steel piping system with which it is operatively associated unless the velocity of the water is sufficiently high as to constantly remove the film or the galvanic couple is in a closed system in which the water continuously recirculates preferably in a heated condition.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a method of minimizing corrosion of an iron or steel plumbing system in which water flows therethrough only intermittendly, and which method eliminates the operational disadvantages of prior art devices and methods that seek to minimize corrosion of piping systems by the use of a galvanic couple.